Emperor x Empress
by Free00Verse
Summary: [P3]Set a few years after the game. In order to fully success her father, Mitsuru needs to get engaged, but never would she have guessed it would be to a certain silver haired boxer. [Akihiko x Mitsuru]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story takes place a couple of years later after the events of Persona 3. Mitsuru becomes the heiress of the Kirijo group and Fuuka becomes her secretary while Akihiko becomes a famous boxer and takes care of Ken and the rest are somewhere.xD

**Disclaimer:**I do not Own Persona 3 or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Piles of papers left unfinished, workers coming in and out of the building, cars double parked outside, just another ordinary day at the Kirijo office building.

"Why the sad look Mitsuru-san? I thought you would be happy finally being able to fill your father's position as the head of the Kirijo group."

"I know Fuuka…it's just that… why do I have to get married to be able to success my father? Isn't it enough that I'm his daughter?"

"Mitsuru-san…."

"sigh do you have an idea what my fiancé is like?"

"No clue. All I know is that the Kirijo group would be the ones to find a suitable husband for you and it was to be kept confidential until the right time approaches….But I heard you'll meet him tomorrow."

"I see…."

"Mitsuru-san, can I ask you something?"

"Go on ahead."

"Do you by any chance miss Akihiko-sempai?"

"What?! What would drive you to that conclusion?"

"It's just that I noticed on certain days when I enter your office to collect the finished papers I notice the newspaper on your desk is always turned to the sports section."

"So what if I like sports? Of that is the only evidence you can present me with then your conclusion should have remained a hypothesis."

"I also notice that you only buy newspapers the day after Akihiko-sempai's boxing matches…and since he has become a famous boxer now his pictures are all over the sport section of the newspaper."

Mitsuru stuttered "Th-That is merely a coincidence."

"Also, this bill arrived for you regarding the paper view subscription you applied for to view the championship match of Akihiko Sanada."

"So….I have a sudden interest in boxing. Is that so wrong?"

"Mitsuru-san…. You were never a good liar."

"…I have to go. My head is throbbing from thinking about this sudden engagement."

"I see…Then please take care."

Mitsuru proceeded to exit the building but before she could do so something caught her eye. It was a guy who reminded Mitsuru of a certain someone but before she could confirm it was indeed him, the man had already rode the elevator.

"Akihiko….? No..it can't be. Why do I keep thinking about him? Then she suddenly remembered something someone had said to her."

"Maybe your in love?" She remembered what Minato proposed about what she felt about Akihiko when they walked home together one day. But of course Mitsuru quickly denied it, maybe to hide what she truly felt.

In the elevator…

"The Kirijo office eh…been a long time since I last saw this building but never did I imagine I would get to enter it someday." Akihiko said.

"Sanada-san is this where Kirijo-san works?" asked Akihiko's little accomplice,Ken

"You mean Mitsuru? Yeah this is it. What are we doing here anyway?"

"You had to meet your manager here along with some members of the Kirijo group to discuss about them sponsoring you."

"Tch…What is my manager thinking? I already have enough sponsors…"

"Well you know getting the Kirijo group to sponsor you has great advantages. Like for one the Kirijo group owns almost everything in this town so you could get almost anything you want and since they own the hospital here too, your hospital bills would be covered each time you get injured from a match. Also, them being your sponsor increases your chance of seeing Kirijo-san."

Akihiko was shocked at what his young companion had just said.

"What are you driving at?!"

"Oh nothing…I am simply citing the things you want to hear."

"_Mitsuru eh… I haven't seen here in a while. I wonder how she's doing right now."_

"I hear she has to marry before she can fill her father's position. Apparently, they believe that Kirijo-san is incapable of leading the group without a husband to back her up."

"She is getting ma-married?!! To who!?"

"That information has not yet been released by the Kirijo group. All I know is that they would be the ones to select a suitable husband for her."

"I see…I never thought the next time I would hear from her she would already be engaged." Akihiko said disappointedly.

"Me too.. I honestly thought you two would end up together. I even estimated that you would confess to her before January 31st 2009 (Judgement day in P3) but I guess my calculations were wrong. Turns out your pride was stronger than what I had anticipated." Ken cited.

"Hey!! I resent that! Why would you think I'm in love with Mitsuru?"

"Please Sanada-san I am smarter than I look. I have observed your behaviour ever since I joined SEES."

"Uh…Why?"

"You were my idol you see." Ken answered as a matter of factly.

"So you stalk and observe your idols. You're weird. Anyway I do not have a thing for Mitsuru!"

"You don't eh? Shall I read to you my notes then ..ahem…

5/29/09- you claim Mitsuru was your weakness which points out you have a soft spot for her. 6/8/09-you showed great concern when Mitsuru was held captive by one of the 12 shadows.11/4/09-when Mitsuru's dad told all of you about SEES being disbanded you stared at Mitsuru with concern plastered upon your face and she seemed to stare back at you."

"_He's right…that time I didn't want SEES disbanded just yet. During SEES gatherings/missions are the only times I get the chance to bond with Mitsuru. During the day is impossible because she's very busy with student council and all and I have my boxing practices"_Akihiko pondered

"11/5/09"-You said "Mitsuru is a very strong person inside, but Its as if she just got her insides ripped out. I hope she's alright." You saying this emphasizes how concerned you are for Kirijo-san. 11/8/09- You said "Mitsuru will be gone for a while longer. Leaving her be is the best thing right now, huh… I wish there was something more I could do." If you ask me Sanada-san you could have done something like confront her, talk to her, or hold her but I guess your ego is just plain big."

"That's not true… _I didn't know what to say to her and I was afraid to hold her. Maybe I was just scared she would push me away or she would reject me. God, I hope this elevator stops soon! Why does the Kirijo building have to be so huge!! I can't take this anymore."_

"Continuing…11/10/09-you said "Mitsuru has finally returned, But sigh she is still bummed…I guess she needs more time." Here I saw that you really showed great care for Kirijo-san."

"I…just think of her as a valuable friend." Akihiko quickly argued.

"Really now? 11-14 you said "were going to Tartarus, huh? She may not be worried but that doesn't mean I'm not worried." Here you finally admit that you ARE worried about her."

Akihiko was at a loss for words.

Elevator stops and Akihiko and Ken continue to move to the meeting room.

"Finally! Oh and where did you get some of that information anyway… I mean the ones during 5/29 and 6/8 you weren't even there yet?"

"Arisato-san helped me. Apparently he wanted the two of you to end up together."

"_That idiot!"_ Akihiko thought out loud.

Finally Akihiko and Ken arrive at their destination.

"There you are Akihiko!" Akihiko's manager shouted. "Please sit we have some matters to discuss."

"Alright." Akihiko said while taking a seat and Ken did likewise.

"The Kirijo group has decided to sponsor you…But there is just 1 condition."

"And that would be?" Akihiko asked his manager.

"They would agree to sponsor you if you agree to marry the heiress of the Kirijo group."

"Do you mean Mitsuru Kirijo?" asked Ken.

"Before Takenaru died he had his eye on you being his future son-in-law and successor. He saw what he was looking for in you." A member of the Kirijo group said.

Akihiko wasn't listening he was simply struck by the idea of a sudden engagement but he had to admit he was happy it was Mitsuru.

""Mitsuru... my future wife?." The thought of it made Akihiko smile a little.

"Admit it. You feel happy" Ken whispered to Akihiko_. "I guess Sanada-san got what he wanted after all." _Ken thought to himself.

"Pls. Meet back here tomorrow at around 12: 40pm. We'll make it official and discuss additional details about the agreement. Mitsuru will also be here tomorrow. Good day."

"Mitsuru…." Akihiko sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think of it so far…. Please Read and Review xD 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all those who have reviewed your reviews really keep me writing :D. Oh thank you also Exhile87. I tried what you advised me to do. I hope I did it right though..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 or any of its characters but if I did Akihiko and Mitsuru would have ended up together in the game xD.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Next day

Mitsuru walked slowly towards the Kirijo office building.

"_I never would have imagined that even selecting my own husband was something I am incapable of doing. The Kirijo group has always controlled my life. From choosing my school, my course in college, forcing me to get a persona, and even picking out a husband for me. Father… I wish you were here. Everything seems soo confusing."_

Mitsuru's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden greeting of her secretary.

"Good morning Mitsuru-san! Mind if I walk with you?" Fuuka greeted.

"Huh? Oh Fuuka!, good morning to you too." Mitsuru greeted even though she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone especially now that she was about to meet the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

"So… Today is the day huh?" Fuuka asked the red head

"Yes…" It was all Mitsuru was capable of saying.

"Aren't you the least bit scared or nervous?"

"Should I be?" Mitsuru said blankly. She was used to dealing with the decisions the Kirijo group had made for her but this time she had to admit that she was indeed scared but of course Mitsuru remained composed.

"I mean, what if your future husband turns out to be a fat drunk or a corrupted young man whose only interest is money and power?"

"Your exaggerating! Besides the Kirijo group will be the ones to select my fiancé and I assure you the Kirijo group has high standards." Mitsuru said assuring not only Fuuka but herself as well.

"But…What about Akihiko-sempai?"

Mitsuru stopped at her tracks for a moment. She was drawn back at what Fuuka had said. Akihiko…the silver haired, stubborn, boxer she knew. She suddenly thought about him. About the times they've been through, the shadows they eliminated together, the tests they would cram for together, the way Akihiko would glare at her when she would lecture him about being careful. She missed those days. She missed him.

"Mitsuru-san…." Fuuka didn't know what else to say.

Mitsuru once again regained her composure and started walking again.

"Do not worry about me Fuuka I will be fine…" Mitsuru said but was not really convinced by her own answer. _"Akihiko….why did I have to fa-"_

Mitsuru's thoughts were once again interrupted by Fuuka's sudden statement.

"We are supposed to arrive at the meeting room at around 12:40pm to discuss the matter about your fiancé." Fuuka said as she looked at her watch.

"Alright. It's now 11:40pm meet me in my office at around 12:10pm" Mitsuru's eyes were still fixed at her watch. She still didn't want to meet her future husband. She still liked the idea of being single. She wished she could just stop time even for just a moment; she just wanted a moment of isolation from the world. She wanted a lot of things but of course life was not that simple.

"Why so early?" Fuuka questioned.

"Trust me the Kirijo building is huge"

Mitsuru looked up from her watch to gaze upon the huge building in front of her. The sight of the building always reminded Mitsuru about the accomplishments of the Kirijo group. She sometimes wished she had an ordinary life; to live like a normal girl, to work hard to reach the top like a normal girl, to be free like a normal girl, and of course to marry whom ever you wished like a normal girl. But Mitsuru was not as fortunate. With a final sigh she entered the building before her.

"Ah good! You are here already. Please have a seat." A member of the Kirijo group offered. "We are still waiting for Mitsuru."

Akihiko, his manager, and Ken did as they were told and took their seats.

"_Mitsuru eh… it's been a long time since a last saw her_." Akihiko thought to himself.

"You are lucky Sanada-san, not all people get second chances with their love lives. I just hope you won't mess it up this time by giving into your ego." Ken stated with his usual intellectual tone.

"Ken…..shut up!" Akihiko was getting annoyed at his young partner's comments but secretly he was happy he was here with him.

"Whatever you say but remember I am merely pointing out your flaws in order for you to correct them in the future." In truth Ken was glad his companion had been given a second chance. He believed Akihiko deserved one.

"When I need advice about my life I would go to a psychiatrist."

"Well then…you are lucky I work for free." Ken proudly stated.

Akihiko sighed. "There is no point in arguing with you is there?" Akihiko asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Indeed there isn't. I am glad to see you have come to your senses." Akihiko merely rubbed his temples. "I wonder what Kirijo-san looks like right now? Maybe she's got huge eye bags under her eyes or maybe wrinkles have formed upon her face."

Akihiko shot him a glare. "Hey! Don't say such things."

"Defensive about her are we?" Ken said raising one of his eyebrows.

"What do you get out of patronizing me anyway?"

"Happiness of course. It is not evident upon my face but I assure you deep down I am really happy."

Akihiko said nothing but looked down upon his shoes and sighed. But after a while his face shot up again by the sudden knock upon the door.

"That must be her. Please come in" The Kirijo member stated.

The first who entered was Fuuka and Mitsuru followed closely behind her. Mitsuru was radiant and beautiful as ever. The presence of eye bags or wrinkles that Ken guessed about earlier was not evident in her face. She had a clear complexion and her fiery red hair was really eye catching.

"Whoa Akihiko! I wish I was you right about now. She's drop dead gorgeous man." Akihiko's manager commented. But Akihiko wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied by the sight of the red haired beauty before him.

"_So Fuuka became Mitsuru's secretary. I wonder how are the others doing right now." _Akihiko thought.

"Mitsuru, please have a seat."

Mitsuru was about to do so but the sight of a familiar silver haired boxer caught her eye. "A-Akihiko!?" She couldn't believe the man she had been thinking about these past few days who seemed unreachable was now suddenly right in front of her.

"Mitsuru, this is Akihiko Sanada. I am sure you two know each other already. He is now officially your fiancé." A member of the Kirijo group said.

Mitsuru couldn't reply. Mitsuru stared at Akihiko for a moment. She was shocked that her future husband would be her past dorm mate but she felt relieved and happy that it was him and not a fat drunk or corrupt man. Akihiko looked almost the same from when she last saw him except for his hair which was now a bit longer than before but something about him seemed to be different. But she wasn't sure what it was exactly. She took the seat opposite him and Fuuka took the seat next to her.

"Hey!" Akihiko greeted while gazing at his future wife.

"Hey yourself." Mitsuru replied looking at him for a second and fixed her gaze upon the Kirijo member that was talking. But from the corner of her eye she was staring at him intently.

"Hey?" Ken quoted. "After all these years that's the most you can come up with." Ken whispered to Akihiko.

"What do you want me to say?" Akihiko silently argued back.

"How about…Mitsuru I'm in love with you…I have been throughout this time and no words can explain how much I am really happy in finding out that you are my future bride."

Akihiko gave Ken a look and said "That's a bit forward Ken and that doesn't sound like me."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your ego. Sorry." Ken said mockingly.

"Mitsuru-san, I am happy for you" Fuuka silently whispered to Mitsuru.

"Wh-What?!" Mitsuru was taken back at what her secretary had just said. Fuuka said nothing else but simply gave Mitsuru a wink.

All eyes turned to the Kirijo member further explaining the engagement agreement.

"Lets get down to business. Mitsuru, Akihiko will be your future husband. The group and your father have decided so."

"My father?" The mention of her father caught her off guard. How could her father chosen Akihiko?

"Yes… Since you were in your junior year, your father had already started searching for a suitable husband for you. He had his eye most on Akihiko since he admired his spirit and Akihiko reminded him of himself in his younger days. Plus you two already know each other and he hypothesized that eventually over the years you would fall for him."

Mitsuru blushed at what the member had just said. She had to admit she did fall for him but it took her a while. Ken was the only one who seemed to notice the blush forming upon Mitsuru's cheeks.

"Your father wanted you to experience an easier life. Apart from what he had experienced and so he wanted you to at least marry someone you have already had close relations to."

Mitsuru remained silent. She had no idea that her father cared about her so much. She regretted not being able to show her father how much she had cared for him too before he had died.

The member continued to speak. "However, there was another candidate. Shin Arihada, your father's right hand man. Though most of the members were in favour of Shin, your father had a stronger say in it and he chose Akihiko."

Mitsuru sighed in relief. She was indeed glad Akihiko was the one chosen. She didn't even know anything about this Shin guy.

"Furthermore… you and Akihiko are to live under the same roof under a trial period. The members believe that by doing so you would be able to get more acquainted with each other and the group would observe if Akihiko is indeed a suitable husband for you. "

Mitsuru and Akihiko were surprised at what they had just heard. Them living with each other seemed so awkward now. I mean sure they did live with each other before during their shadow slaying years but this was different.

"So you mean there are going to be video cameras situated inside the house to observe them." Ken quickly asked.

"Of course not! We have other ways of observing. We have already prepared the house you two will live in. We have also hired the help and we assure you, everything you could possibly need will be found inside the house. But if there are other things you need, we will not prohibit you from leaving the house since of course both you and Akihiko need to attend to their jobs."

"What about Ken?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh that's right. You can choose to bring him along with you or choose to leave him with Fuuka, Mitsuru's secretary."

"_I'm going to live with Akihiko_?" Mitsuru thought to herself. The idea didn't seem so bad. She wanted to catch up with him and maybe they could rebuild their relationship.

"_I'm going to live with Mitsuru eh_?" Akihiko thought. He had to admit he was nervous. He felt he and Mitsuru were so distant now but he was sure that this time he was not going to blow his second chance at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Done with Chapter 2. Tell me what you think? I still don't know whether Ken should live in the house with Mitsuru and Akihiko or not.. hehe pleas Read and Review:D 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have reviewed xD they help me improve (especially Exhile 87 read her Akihiko x Mitsuru fics!! They're great!). This is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm so sorry if I'm not really good. I just love Akihiko x Mitsuru soo much!!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Persona 3 **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Well, here we are." said Akihiko 

"Are you sure? Let me see that." Ken said as he snatched the piece of paper that contained the address of the house they were to live in. "Yup this is it alright."

"When they said the Kirijo family was rich, they weren't kidding." Akihiko said as he gazed upon the house before him.

The house was indeed huge. But Akihiko could not really see how huge it was because of the seven foot gate blocking his view. The gate had a silver colour and it was outlined with golden metal roses and vines and at the center of it was an elegantly written K.

"The gate itself is already impressive!" The young boy commented.

Suddenly the gate slowly opened to reveal the huge mansion and lot it was concealing. Akihiko slowly drove inside, passing the gate, and entering the remarkably huge place. There was a beautiful garden with all sorts of different flowers in different colours; and bushes shaped like animals positioned around the garden. There was a space in the middle of the drive way where a beautiful fountain was situated. Akihiko drove past it finally arriving at the entrance of the mansion. It was bigger than he anticipated. Akihiko and Ken stepped out of the car still looking around.

"Good morning, you must be Master Akihiko. We have been expecting you. I am Matthew, your butler." Said the man who looked like he was in his mid 40s.

"You can call me Master Ken!!" Ken proudly stated.

Akihiko turned to his friend and gave him a look. _"I thought I had the big ego."_

"Right. Let me give you a quick intro. This house was specially made for you and Madam Mitsuru. This house has 3 master bedrooms, 7 guest rooms, 6 bathrooms, a small office for the madam, and a gym for you which was requested by your manager for your training. There is also a patio, and a pool out back, a family room, living room, dining room, kitchen, and a video room." The butler paused to catch his breath. "I will be assisting you in anything you need along with 10 maids and 4 cooks."

"Sanada-san, I think I just died." Ken commented. Akihiko didn't reply. He was too engrossed by his own thoughts about he sudden royal treatment but was snapped out of it immediately when he noticed something.

"Where is Mitsuru?"

The butler gave him a look. "Already looking for your lady I see. Do not worry she shall arrive a few moments from now."

Akihiko turned red. "N-No.. It's not like that…It's just…" Akihiko found himself lost for words. He too didn't know what he was thinking suddenly asking him about Mitsuru.

"You may take a look around if you wish. The driver shall park your car and take care of your luggage for you."

"Thanks." With that Akihiko and Ken started to explore the house.

A few moments later….

"Ah Madam! Welcome… your man has already arrived. They are at the dining table being served lunch."

Mitsuru nodded in acknowledgement and motioned to the dining room taking a few steps to the right but she suddenly remembered that she had no idea where that was.

Noticing Mitsuru was going the wrong way the butler commented. "It is to the left madam."

"I know…I'm just getting a feel of the house." She hated showing weakness and she hated admitting she had limitations. It was just the kind of person she was. She wanted to be independent and strong especially now that her father had passed away.

She slowly motioned towards the dining room but suddenly came to a halt when she realized she was about to face Akihiko. Why did it seem so hard now? Before during their high school years they would sit and eat together in the living room at the dorm casually. But she had to face him now since they are going to be living together for some time. Not that she was complaining or anything. She continued walking. _"But what do I say to him? It's not like I can just casually say something like "Hey, how's life?" to him."_ Mitsuru sighed. "You can do this Mitsuru."

When she arrived at her destination, she saw two figures seated beside each other at the dining table. When she entered the two figures suddenly grew quiet. She took a seat opposite the taller figure despite the availability of nine other seats. The food had already been served in front of them but no one motioned to move.

"Say something to her!" Ken whispered to the boxer.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, anything!"

Akihiko hesitated for a bit but suddenly blurted out "Hey how's life?" Ken slapped his forehead at his friend's stupidity while Mitsuru suddenly giggled at the boxer's naivety.

"You haven't changed Akihiko.Mitsuru commented. My life?" Mitsuru frowned a bit but smiled instantly which Akihiko noticed. "It's the usual, papers here and there, meetings, business, etc." she answered. "What about yours? I find your life would be more interesting than mine."

"My life? Well it's not really that interesting. I'll put it this way…..I punch people for a living." Akihiko smiled at her. Mitsuru was surprised at first at what he had just said but she smiled back at him understanding how Akihiko was.

"Kirijo-san please forgive my friend. Most of the time the words that come out of his mouth haven't yet been fully processed by the brain." Ken said while Akihiko shot him a glare.

"You haven't changed too Ken. I sometimes forget how old you are with the words that come out your mouth." Mitsuru smiled at him

While the two were conversing Akihiko couldn't help but gaze at he red head in front of him. She was indeed beautiful. Her sharp, commanding eyes; her beautiful curls that framed her face; and those red lips he had so longed to touch with his own. Why god would give him another chance at this red headed goddess is what he'll never know. He was snapped out of his thoughts seeing the other two already partaking on the food before them so he did likewise.

Akihiko and Mitsuru explored the house together while Ken went his separate way.

"Matthew, I seemed to have locked myself outside my room. Could you direct me to where I might find the key?" Ken requested

"Certainly Master Ken." Matthew and Ken walked past the kitchen and into the supply room. "The ones with red Key chains indicate that they are keys for the master's bedroom." Ken studied the keys for a bit. "So if this is the key to my room…then this must be the key to Sanada-san's" Ken suddenly grinned to himself. "Perfect." But unknown to Ken he was being watched by a certain butler as he took the key to Akihiko's room.

* * *

In the garden, two past persona users were walking side by side. 

"I remember the times you would take me out on Sundays and take me to places I wouldn't normally go. But I had to admit I enjoyed it." Mitsuru stated.

"I figured you needed the time off from all the work you keep preoccupying yourself with." Akihiko said with a smile.

Mitsuru gave him a small smile and directed her attention at his bandaged hand. She motioned Akihiko to the wooden table and chairs that were situated near by.

"Sit." She commanded and Akihiko obeyed. As soon as he sat down she instantly grabbed his bandaged hand. "What happened?" She demanded an answer from him.

"It's nothing. This kind of thing is normal in boxing." Akihiko answered while forcing down the blush that was forming upon his because of Mitsuru's touch.

Mitsuru then noticed his right cheek was also bandaged. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that earlier. She motioned to touch the bandaged part when Akihiko stopped her by intertwining her hand with his. Mitsuru blushed at his sudden action.

"It's okay Mitsuru I'm used to these kinds of things."

"You're always getting hurt Akihiko. She said in an angry tone hinted with concern. She wasn't sure if she was really angry or worried."

Akihiko pulled away his hand from hers. "No pain, No gain I guess…" he said.

"Why are you always like that?! You don't care about anything as long as you get to become stronger."

Akihiko didn't say anything he directed his attention on the ground instead. Mitsuru said nothing further too. There was an awkward silence which was broken after a while by Akihiko. "Mitsuru….I-I'm sorry." He looked up at her. Mitsuru was caught of guard at what he had just said. Was this the stubborn, hard headed Akihiko she once knew? Usually it would take him days to apologize and sometimes he just wouldn't at all. Akihiko motioned to leave but was stopped by Mitsuru tugging on the jacket he wore.

"I'm sorry too…. It's just that sometimes you can be a little immature and you get careless. I'm just worried about you and your health." She admitted.

Akihiko smiled at her. "Well then, I'm sorry that you're too mature and worry too much." Akihiko joked and was rewarded with a smack from Mitsuru.

"Hey that hurt!" Akihiko complained while still smiling.

"You deserved it." Mitsuru smiled.

"It's getting late we should head back."

"Agreed."

The two walked slowly side by side back to the mansion. This time Mitsuru intertwined her hand with Akihiko's as they walked back. Akihiko blushed at her sudden gesture but luckily Mitsuru couldn't see it because it was already getting dark.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 3 done yey!! Tell me what you think :D. I'm using Ken to bring Akihiko and Mitsuru closer together. You'll see in future chapters. 


End file.
